


The Morning After

by TamarElmensdorp



Series: Party Night [1]
Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you partied too hard the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The Morning After

 

Laying half on your stomach, one knee pulled up, you slowly started to wake. Hmmmm, you were so comfortable, no way you were going to get up yet, or move for that matter. You burrowed a bit deeper into the covers when suddenly you felt a hand on your side. What the fuck? Must have been some wild party last night. You didn’t remember bringing anyone home with you. And you certainly didn’t remember being okay with her staying the night.  
The hand started exploring you, softly stroking your side, then your back, past your arse and up your leg. The hand was warm and soft. It felt good. You pretended to still be asleep while you revelled in the gentle touches. Not really too bad a thing that she stayed. Waking up like this sure was nice.  
The hand now went to your arse again, spreading your cheeks to lightly probe your entrance. Well, that’s one kinky lady you seem to have scored last night. Not many girls have willingly gone there before. This girl might be worth a repeat.  
The probing was done so gingerly that you could pretend to be asleep a little while longer. It was so nice to just lie there and enjoy the feeling without getting all worked up and hot. Kisses were added in the mix. You felt the stubble scrap over your back.  
Wait? What? Stubble? Holy fuck! You jumped out off bed, suddenly very much awake. Shit, you forgot you were naked, in front of a man no less! As quickly as you could you grabbed your pillow and covered your nakedness. Yes, better, not much, but better still. You anxiously looked around the room to see if you could quickly find anything to wear, but there was nothing lying around. Had you gotten in such a rush to … to what … to have sex? Oh dear god, What had happened last night?  
It wasn’t until you heard a chuckle coming from the bed that you actually looked up to see who was lying there. Fuck, it really was some bloke and not just a bearded lady. But what the hell were you thinking? Would a bearded lady really be better than a gorgeous bloke? Yes, you had to admit that the guy was gorgeous. Propped up on an elbow lay a true Adonis, luscious, blond hair, a killer smile, big, grey eyes, tanned, well toned body. Hm, it could have been worse.  
“I take it, you didn’t expect to find me here?”, the guy said, wiggling his eyebrows and biting his lower lip seductively.  
“Fuck no! You’re a bloke!”, you answered with a disgusted look on your face.  
“Hahaha”, a roaring laugh erupted from deep within the man’s chest. “You didn’t seem to mind last night when you had my dick down your throat.”  
“Ew, no. That’s disgusting.” The thought of his dick in your mouth did stir something inside of you though. You swirled your tongue around your mouth to see if any aftertaste of him remained there, but all you could taste was stale beer and cigarettes.  
The man stretched out on his back now, hands behind his head, and your gaze seemed to have a will of its own, travelling down towards his crotch. Was that a bulge that you saw there? Damned those thick covers.  
Noticing where you were looking, the man pulled one hand from under his head and placed it on his dick, softly pressing down. You felt your dick twitch on the sight of it. What? Were you seriously getting a boner now? From looking at a man palming himself? What the fuck was happening to you? You were as straight as an arrow. Always have been a ladies man. Why was this man turning you on so much?  
The guy looked at you with a deviously smug look on his face. He was enjoying this, the bloody tease. A few more squeezes before he removed his hand again. The covers were definitely tenting now. Mesmerized by the sight, you gulped down hard.  
“Well, you obviously don’t want me here”, he said with a big smirk on his face. “You don’t mind if I take a shower, do you?” And before you could answer he got out off bed, buttfucking naked, erection standing tall. He stretched his back, making his dick bob. You practically drooled at the sight.  
He threw you a big smile over his shoulder and walked to the en suite bathroom, making sure you were looking at his gorgeous, wiggling, butt. And of course he left the door open when he got into the shower.  
On tiptoes you crept closer to the bathroom and peeked inside. The gorgeous blond was standing with his back to you. Thank god you didn’t have to see that big dick of his anymore. But his arse was looking quite appetizing as well.  
Wait a minute! What the fuck was he doing? You saw his left arm moving in a way that could only mean one thing. The little fucker was jerking off in your shower, in your house, with you in the next room! That was so hot, so disgusting, no, so hot. A soft moan escaped your mouth and you let the pillow drop. A fist came up to your mouth and you bit down hard. But what was your other hand doing? Were you really grabbing your boner? And why the fuck were you even having one in the first place? This was beyond sick. Matt, get a grip man, you’re into women, not guys. I repeat: NOT GUYS!  
But then the blond turned sideways, leaning his head against the wall. You could clearly see what he was doing now. Yes, he was indeed jerking off. You watched his hand slide up and down over his penis. It was thick and long. You wanted to lick it. Suck it into your mouth and swirl your tongue around its tip. Feel the heat of it in your mouth. Taste it. Making him moan.  
And then exactly that happened. A loud, low moan erupted from the man’s throat. It was primal and it fueled your arousal. Oh dear god, the sounds coming from that man.  
You closed your eyes and rested your head against the wall too. Your thumb was pressed to your slit, spreading the precome over your head. Ugh, that felt so good. You wrapped your fingers tightly around your dick and started pumping up and down slowly.  
The sounds that came from the bathroom became louder and more needy. Oh, how you needed to come too. You sped up your pumping and bit down harder on your fist. No way could you let him hear what the hell you were up to.  
And you needed to come before him. You could not let him walk out of the shower only to find you jerking off on him. So you speeded up some more. What was weird, was that in your mind, you weren’t picturing some leggy, busty woman, no, you were picturing the guy who was currently jerking off right next to you.  
And it turned you on beyond believe. And then you came, like you never came before (or did you come this hard last night as well?). You swallowed the groans you wanted to make. Woah! Now you needed to come down quickly. Judging by the sounds from the shower, the guy there wasn’t far from coming himself. You needed to clean up and get some clothes on you before he did.  
As quickly as you could you swiped the come off the wall, yes, you had really come that hard that it had hit the wall, and put on some clothes. Moans and groans and heavy breaths still coming from the shower. You peeked inside. You just couldn’t help it. What you saw took your breath away. The guy was now leaning his right arm against the wall. Sliding his left hand up and down his dick. His hips joining in the movement. His head was thrown backwards. Eyes closed, mouth open in the most filthy way possible.  
You couldn’t tear your eyes off the sight in front of you. You didn’t know if you wanted to look at his sinful face, or at his pumping hand and jerking hips. You could feel your cock hardening again. How was that even possible? You had never been able to get hard again so soon after coming.  
With a scream the man squirted his load all over the wall. And to say you didn’t want to lick it off, would be a lie. You wanted your hand on his dick, feeling the semen squirt through your fingers. You wanted to get your mouth there and envelop the thick and hot flesh. You wanted to taste him. And you wanted all of that more than you had wanted anything else in your life.  
“Hey there gorgeous. Want to help me clean up?”  
His voice shook you from your reverie and you quickly turned away from the bathroom. Hiding your blush and your growing hard on by rummaging around in your closet.  
Not long after, you felt his arms around your body, hands reaching for your crotch. His chin resting on your shoulder, lips attached to your neck. And somehow you just turned around in his embrace and started kissing him. Your hands in his hair, his on your arse.  
You started walking him backwards to your bed. Snogging the life out of him. You just didn't care anymore. So what if he was a guy. He was the best kisser you ever had. And if you could trust your fully hard again dick, he probably was the best sex you ever had too. Shame you didn’t remember last night, but you would make up for that now.  
You threw him on the bed, ripped the towel he had wrapped around his middle, away and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs.  
You took your time looking at him, from the thick, blond hair, the huge grin on his face, across his hairless chest and dark nipples, down to his beautiful cock. Yes, you did just think his cock was beautiful.  
You tentatively reached your hand towards it. Stroking your fingers over the warm flesh so lightly you almost didn’t touch him. A shiver ran through him. And through you as well.  
Suddenly you couldn't fathom how you had always wanted women before. The male body, this body, being so perfect. What the hell had you ever needed the fleshy, roundness of women for? The flat chest, the square shoulders, the protruding Adam’s apple, the small hips, the dick.  
You shuffled down a bit, hands resting on his thighs. Thighs that had more hair on them than women's thighs. You liked the feeling. Massaging the strong muscles. Hands crawling up to his crotch. Oh, how you wanted to touch him. You nuzzled his groin and sniffed up the strong, musky smell.  
You placed a soft kiss on his balls, then up the long shaft towards the tip. He too, was fully hard again, and a small drop of precome had formed. You licked it up. Moaning at the taste of it. You flattened out your tongue against his head, swirling it around the rim. It was so hot and tasted so good.  
You took him in your mouth and it felt so hard and hot and full. You could keep doing this forever, but you decided against it. You let him drop from your mouth again and started a trail of kisses up his body. Past the sharp hipbones, up his side to where his ribs began, to the middle and down a bit to his belly button, up again to his nicely flat chest and pert nipples, to his throat where you latched on and made your mark.  
In your haste to get dressed you had just put on some sweatpants, foregoing the tight boxers you usually wore. And even though the fabric felt super soft and nice, you now needed it gone again. You needed to feel his warm flesh against yours and you needed it now. So, in the quickest way possible, you got rid of the pants and slowly lowered your body down to his. When your dicks touched, you let out a loud hiss and your whole body started to tremble. Oh fuck, this was so amazing.  
“Matt, ride me”, the guy spoke into your cheek.  
You got up a bit to look him in the eyes. No matter if you might have done this yesterday night, you didn’t remember. This would be the the first time you would knowingly do such a thing. You didn’t really know how to do that. You wanted it though, oh god did you want to.  
“It’s okay, I’ll guide you”, apparently your confusion was readable on your face.  
“Wait, I feel like a fuckwit, but I don’t remember your name”, you said shyly, trying to hide your blush by looking away from him.  
“Dom, I’m Dom”, he said smiling while he reached out for the lube on your nightstand. Apparently you had needed it last night as well. Oh that damned booze. Why couldn’t you remember anything?  
He coated three of his fingers in lube and reached down between your legs. You watched him eagerly. But then his first finger entered you and the feeling was so overwhelming you had to close your eyes, while letting out a soft moan.  
His finger curling inside of you was as if it was always meant to be, but it wasn’t enough.  
“More Dom, please?” His name tasted familiar on your lips, as if you had said it many times before, last night.  
And quickly a second and then a third finger were added, his fingers scissoring.  
“Are you ready Matt”, he asked and all you could do was moan and nod. You were so ready for this. He removed his fingers, leaving you wanting for more. He hastily rolled on a condom that he got from who knows where, and lined up to your entrance. One hand on your hips to slowly guide you down on him.  
His hot, thick and hard dick up your arse was the most glorious feeling. You slowly started to roll your hips. You wanted to make this last as long as possible, but soon his dick hit some spot hidden deep inside of you and it made you howl with pleasure. It also made you speed up your movements, even if you didn’t really want to yet.  
How was this possible? Hadn’t you just come only a short while ago? How was it that this man made you so hot and needy? You decided to leave the questions for later and now just revel in the intense pleasure this man gave you.  
His upwards thrusts were in sync with your downwards movements, and they were hard and deep. He was holding onto your hips to keep you steady and you were leaning heavily on your arms, which started to tremble.  
“Oh fuck, fuck, so good”, you started mumbling while you locked gazes with him.  
His face had a look of pure sin on it and it was the only thing you needed to tip the scales. With a loud scream you came, splurting your come all over his body, almost reaching his face.  
A few thrusts later it was his turn to come, and boy, he looked so beautiful in that moment. As if pure bliss had ascended upon him. And the sounds coming from him were almost enough to make you hard yet again.  
Exhausted you lowered yourself down onto him, your semen feeling cold to your heated skin, and he carefully pulled out. It left you feeling empty. Too tired to really move, you let yourself slide off of him and just remained there, glued together, arm and leg still wrapped over his body.  
A kiss in your hair, a feeling of pure ecstasy, and just before you both fell asleep from exhaustion, you whispered to him: “sorry I forgot what happened last night. Can I make up for it tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this before on Live Journal, but this is my first time posting here. No idea how it works yet so I might do things wrong.


End file.
